


The Infernal Crown

by ava_mava818



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: ...eventually, But maybe not, Demons, F/M, HBIC eventually, Hell, Hell on Earth, If they didn’t stop Satan, Lots of Hell, Morningspell, Multi, My First Work, Queen - Freeform, Slow Burn, Some depression, Weirdspell - Freeform, because I cant choose a ship, but a hot devil, but give it a chance - Freeform, but not really, calbrina, cause I get impatient, cause calibans a hottie, dont worry mostly Morningspell, i started writing this instead of sleeping, id die if my friends ever found this, lucifer is nice, mostly still a devil, nabrina, sabrina embraces hell, sabrina has fun more often, sabrina is basically a new weird sister, seriously though what 16 year old is this serious, weirdspell friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_mava818/pseuds/ava_mava818
Summary: He’d done it. He won. He was getting everything he had ever wanted, and unfortunately for her, she was what he wanted.If they hadn’t stopped the apocalypse from happening. Sabrina is a bit more open to the idea of being the Queen of Hell, but still extremely stubborn. She’s just... smarter about it.This is my first Morningspell work, reviews and comments give me so much motivation!! I love feedback!
Relationships: Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, The Dark Lord | Satan & Sabrina Spellman, The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi! This is my first ever Morningspell work, but I’m very excited about it! I’ve been working on this first chapter for the last few weeks, and rewrote it I don’t even know how many times, but I decided today I was FINALLY ready to post it!  
> So, here we go... 😉😊

He’d done it. He won. He was getting everything he had ever wanted, and unfortunately for her, she was what he wanted. 

Everything had been going so perfectly. They had a plan, an almost foolproof plan. It should have worked. She should be celebrating her victory, not grieving her losses.

But alas, the sigils did not work, Lucifer couldn’t be killed, and Sabrina had to say goodbye. She walked slowly through the forest, like if she could just stall long enough, she wouldn’t have to go through with anything. But that was not how it worked. She was dealing with the devil, and Satan always gets his way.

When she got to the spot her original dark baptism was supposed to take place, she broke down. All the obstacles she’d gotten through, all the challenges she faced, all the barriers she broke down, they were all for nothing. The apocalypse was coming, and it was all because of her. She fell to her knees, vision blurry with unshed tears. 

How could she let this happen? She was going to become his little pet, sitting on her big throne, never lifting a finger, while the rest of the world suffered. While the rest of the world died. Surely they wouldn’t all die, right? He couldn’t rule over Hell on Earth if there were no people left to rule. He’d been the King of the demons for… well, forever. He wouldn’t just let all his new subjects die. He couldn't. But the fact of the matter was that he could. He was the King of Hell, the father of lies, the devil, Satan himself… he could do whatever the Heaven he pleased.

Sabrina wasn’t sure how long she sat there crying, blaming herself for the mortal’s eternal suffering, but it must have been quite some time. When she finally cried herself dry and looked around, it was starting to get dark. 

Great, she thought, my last chance to spend time with my friends and family and I spent it pitying myself. Signing, she whipped her face clear of tears and snot and continued on. Deciding she shouldn’t waste anymore time without her loved ones, she teleported home.

The Spellman Mortuary was old. It was dark, and had been deemed ‘Halloween house’ by the young children of Greendale a long time ago. Sabrina could always see why they said that. It was creepy, and if it hadn’t been her childhood home she probably would get the chills just looking at it. But it was her home, her happy little home. And now she would have to leave it.

Taking a deep breath and gathering up all the courage she could find, she walked up the long winding path to the house. Walking inside, she was immediately engulfed in tight hugs. 

Her Aunt Hilda held tight to her only niece, her face tearstained and her eyes puffy. She’d clearly had a rough day. Looking around, Sabrina was sad to find many of the other faces looked the same. Roz was silently crying as she clung to her best friend, Harvey had a comforting hand on his girlfriends back, but he too looked like he was on the verge of tears. Ambrose and Theo stood back by the stairs, both holding on to the railing as their bodies shook with uncontained sobs. Even her stone faced Aunt Zee, always cool and composed, was breaking down. 

It broke Sabrina’s heart.

“Oh my sweet, brave girl.” her Aunt’s soothing voice in her ear offered her comfort. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and got hurt. Aunt Zelda would normally tell her to brush it off, that it would only make her stronger, but her Aunt Hilda always coddled her. Hilda would patch her up good as new, and they’d spend the afternoon together doing whatever made her feel better at the time. She’d cherish memories like those forever.

“Sabrina, we’re going to find a way to fix this.” Roz told her confidently. She almost believed her, but she knew there was no way to fix what had already been done.

“We’ll kill him before we let him take you, ‘Brina.” Theo spoke up from behind Roz, and the rest of the fright club nodded along with him. Sabrina offered them a watery smile, her own tears starting to prick at her eyes again.

“I really appreciate that guys,” they all smiled, and she let out a shaky breath before continuing. “But there’s nothing that can be done. He’s won, and if we try to interfere anymore…” she paused. “I don't want to think about what he’ll do to us. To you.”

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She couldn’t cry again, she had to be strong. For them.

“I love you all, so, so much. But I can’t let you die for me. I can’t let you risk everything for me.” 

“Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman, you can not decide what we will and will not do for you. We have raised you. We have loved you since you came through that door, just a babe in Edward’s arms. We are your family, there is nothing we would not do for you.” Her Aunt Zelda’s voice was stern, but it was clear she was fighting back lots of tears and emotions.

“Auntie, I love you,” Zelda’s face softened for a second. Just a second. “But I’m not asking for your permission. You have given up and sacrificed so much for me. I’m going to do this for you, for all of you.” She looked around the room. “All I ask is that you let me say goodbye. But you will not change my mind on this, I have to do what he asks. And I think that deep down, you all know that already.”

At that, her strong Auntie Zee cracked. She dropped to her knees and started sobbing, begging Sabrina to stay. It broke her heart.

She bent down, wrapping her arms around the woman on the floor. She bit her cheek, trying not to cry.

“Auntie I’m so, so sorry. You know I can’t stay, you know that. He’ll kill everyone Auntie, everyone that I love will be gone. I couldn’t deal with that, I’m not strong enough to deal with that.” Sabrina’s voice cracked as she spoke softly, running her hands through her Aunt’s silky red locks.

“No! No Sabrina you can’t. I won’t let you go, I won’t let Him take you.” Zelda pushed her niece away and bent over so she was in a position of worship. “Oh mighty a Dark Lord, to whom all is unholy,” Sabrina’s eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. “please spare her. Please do not take her from us. Please, your unholiness… do not force her to do this. She’s only just a child.” Zelda continued praying, begging for the Dark Lord's mercy. Sabrina knew this was a bad idea, she tried to say as much to her Aunt, but Zelda just kept praying, her body shaking with sobs.

Then there was a flash, and the Dark Lord was standing in their foyer in all his infernal glory.

Zelda didn't stop praying. If anything she started speaking quicker, pleading more and more. She finally looked up when Lucifer took two long strides so he was standing directly in front of her. 

“Zelda Spellman, while I do enjoy hearing you beg, you must know that I will not be releasing Sabrina of her duties.” He spoke calmly, but there was a fiery rage in his eyes. “She will become my Queen, ruling Hell on Earth at my side for all of eternity. Just as fate intended for her. Your prayers, no matter how powerful, will not change that. My patience with you is already stretched thin, witch.” Zelda’s face dropped, her bottom lip quivering.

“No! No you can’t just take her! Especially because she doesn’t want to go!” Sabrina’s head snapped up to see Harvey approaching him, shaking with rage. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by the lanky mortals antics. “I don’t give a fuck if this is some prophecy, Sabrina doesn’t want to go, so she’s not going!”

Harvey now stood face to face, or the closest thing to it, with the Dark Lord. Sabrina watched with wide eyes as her ex-boyfriend's hands balled up into tight fists, and her fathers eyes gleamed with mischief and amusement. Sabrina was terrified about what was going through his mind at that moment.

“Harvey, don’t” she tried to speak firmly but there was still a hint of terror in her voice. Harvey turned to look at her before responding.

“No, Brina’! He thinks he can just come take you away from your life without a second thought, but he’s wrong. We all know that you want to stay here with us, he’s threatening you into this!” Harvey looked back to the Dark Lord who had been surprisingly quiet through this. “He’s acting like a hurt little bitch. He’s just a coward.”

Sabrina thought time stopped for a moment, there was silence. Zelda stopped crying, Roz and Theo seemed to have stopped breathing, and Hilda and Ambrose looked as though they had stopped being able to think at all.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Lucifer grabbed Harvey, wrapping one of his large hands around the smaller boy's throat, squeezing.

“How dare you boy?!” His voice was strong, loud, and not at all human like. His eyes turned a shade of blood red and the room got increasingly warmer in his anger. He seemed to be made of rage, like it was sleeping from his pores. 

Harvey’s legs hung helplessly beneath him, his body attempting to wriggle out of the Dark Lord’s grasp. Alas, it was no use. Sabrina knew that in seconds Harvey would be dead, she knew she needed to do something, she just didn’t know what. Or maybe, she didn’t want to know what.

She stood from her spot and rushed over to Harvey’s side, grabbing her fathers free hand and dropping to her knees once more. She felt humiliated, utterly pathetic.

“Please, please father. Leave him unharmed.” She looked up into his red eyes, her big brown ones tear filled and pleading. “I’ll go with you. I’ll give you whatever you wish, whatever you desire. I’ll sit on the throne and I’ll be the picture of perfection. I’ll be the perfect Queen, your perfect Queen.” She paused, a tear slipping down her cheek at the thought of what she was promising. “I won’t run, I won’t hide, I won’t rebel. But I’m begging you, don’t hurt my family and friends. That is my one, simple request. Grant my wish, and I promise I’ll give you everything you’ve always wanted from me.” 

She gave him her most convincing look, a flicker of hope crossed her face when his eyes returned to normal. He looked intrigued by this deal. His price was so simple, why couldn’t hers be? Knowing she almost had him, she decided to put her acting skills to good use and make a real show out of this. She tried to swallow down the bile threatening to rise at what she was about to do.

Timidly, she bent over further, planting a kiss on his hoof. Her hand ran up and down his leg slowly, the other rubbing small circles over his knuckles.

“Please, Dark Lord,” she placed a kiss just above his ankle. “The one true god; my one true god,” a kiss below his knee. “The most unholy, divine,” a kiss on his mid thigh. “The most powerful being in existence,” her eyes locked with his to find a triumphant, pleasantly surprised look in them. And a bit of lust. She resisted the urge to gag. “Please leave my loved ones be.” She planted a kiss on his hand, making sure to hold eye contact.

If he didn’t give in to all this, she wasn’t sure what she would do. He had to agree to it, that was all she knew. Not what would happen after, not what she would do if he said no. That would be dealt with at a later time, she decided, the only thing that mattered now was keeping her family and friends safe from Lucifer’s wrath.

He grinned down at her, like the cat that got the cream. He let Harvey go, and to her utter disgust used his now free hand to stroke her white blond locks before cupping her cheek.

“My darling daughter, when you ask me so nicely, how could I ever refuse?” She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Relieve washed over her, a sinking feeling of dread quickly replacing it. She had essentially just handed herself over to the devil on a silver platter. It was a decision she’d most likely regret for the rest of her miserable life.

But at least my family will be safe. No harm will come to them. She thought to herself. She supposed that was the silver lining of all this. 

“Stand, my child. It is time for us to go prepare for your coronation, and ring in the era of Morningstar.” He stood proudly before her, pulling her up to stand with him.

“But, I-I haven’t gotten to say goodbye yet…” she said quietly. She looked down, suddenly very interested in her shoes. She wouldn’t let herself cry again.

“Sabrina,” Lucifer pulled her chin up to look at him. “I have agreed to leave your family,” He spat out the word like a disease. “And the mortals be, but you agreed to willingly come and be my Queen. If I say we’re leaving, we are leaving.”

She bowed her head in defeat, more tears sprouting in her eyes.

“Can I please just hug them, at the very least?” Her voice was quiet as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“If you must.” He sighed. She turned back to her family, her friends, everyone she loved, and felt her heart break.

She opened her arms, her Aunties and Roz immediately rushing into them, Theo, Harvey, and Ambrose following suit. Sabrina held them tightly trying to memorize everything about them. The way they felt, the way they smelled, the clothes they were wearing today. She focused on the frizzy curls of Roz’s dark hair, the way Aunt Hilda always had a bit of flour on her outfit from baking. How Harvey’s clothes were always just a little too big, as they were Tommy’s hand me downs. Ambrose’s smile, the light in Theo’s eyes, Aunt Zee’s dark lipstick and expensive perfume. She tried to engrave every last detail into her brain, knowing this would most likely be the last time she ever saw these people.

And it was all because of her sorry excuse of a father. It didn’t matter that she was his blood, Edward Spellman would always be her father, just as Diana was her mother. She was a Spellman, first and foremost, for all eternity. No one would take that from her.

Reluctantly, she pulled back out of the safe, warming embrace of her loved ones. It was time to go. It was time to say goodbye.

“I love you all, so much. You’ll never know how much you all mean to me. Thank you for making these last sixteen years so wonderful. I’ll cherish them as the happiest time of my life forever.” She looked around at the familiar, tear streaked faces before finishing. “You’ve all given up so much for me, and I know you’d give so much more if I let you. You’ve made sacrifices for me, and now I’m going to do the same for you. You're my family, I’d die for you in a heartbeat.” Several tears fell from her eyes, and she furiously whipped them away with her sleeve.

“I can’t believe this is it.” Roz choked out. She sounded defeated, broken. She sounded like how Sabrina felt.

“Hey, don’t say that. This is not the end. I’ll see you all again someday, maybe in the sweet hereafter. I’ll wait as long as it takes. This isn’t a goodbye. It’s just,” She paused, giving them a weak, watery smile. “It’s just an ‘I’ll see you later’.” 

She flashed them one last small smile before turning again to face Lucifer. Oh, how she loathed him. He looked bored watching the scene in front of him, but there was confusion, and almost -jealousy- in his eyes? It was a strange sight.

“Okay, I’m ready now.” The Dark Lord held his arm out to Sabrina, and she slowly moved by his side and latched on. There was a smug smile plastered to his face as a cloud of smoke and lightning surrounded them, and Sabrina was spinning, then falling, falling, falling. She felt solid ground beneath her feet again, and suddenly they were in the academy of unseen arts.

Not used to whatever form of transportation Lucifer had used, she quickly lost her footing, stumbling over. She had a headache and it felt as though the world was swirling around her. Strong arms encircled her waist, a hand coming up to stroke her hair as suddenly her headache disappeared and she felt utter peace. It was like magic, and the feeling it left her felt comfortable, happy, safe. Like she was home.

“You will grow accustomed to my means of travel soon enough, daughter. My magic is more powerful than a regular witch’s, your beautiful half mortal body will need time to adjust to it.” She nodded slowly, still in a hazy, euphoric daze. 

“Lilith!” Lucifer’s voice boomed, effectively snapping her out of the foggy mindset.

Within milliseconds the mother of demons appeared out of thin air, still dressed in Ms. Wardwell’s familiar skin and fitted everyday clothing. She bowed to the Dark Lord, the picture of cool and composed. Sabrina wasn’t fooled though. She knew there must be a fiery rage inside her still after she learned that she wouldn't be getting the crown she was promised all those centuries ago. She had a feeling Madam Satan wasn’t the type to easily forgive and forget. 

“My Lord, how may I assist you?” It was strange to Sabrina; seeing such a strong and powerful woman bow down to the man that had wronged her so many times, seemingly without a second thought. 

“I need you to take my daughter to prepare for her coronation. This will be her first appearance in front of the Hierarchy of Hell, as I’m sure you know. She must be made to look perfect, like the Queen she was born to be.” He cast what Sabrina assumed was meant to be a loving smile at her, but it just gave her chills. “Though I know you won’t have much trouble with that. You, my daughter, are my greatest creation. My proudest accomplishment.” Sabrina blinked, momentarily stunned by the sincerity and pride in his voice. “You did, after all, give me everything I have ever wanted by unleashing Hell on Earth.” 

And there it was, his true proudest accomplishment. She had merely been a pawn in his plans, like countless others, and played her part perfectly. 

“I know our reign will be most terrifying. Long live house Morningstar!” He smiled gleefully, that wicked smile that both entranced and terrified whomever was receiving it.

“Your wish is my command, I live to serve thee.” Lilith bowed again, eyes downcast as she continued, a snarl tugging at her painted lips. “Long live house Morningstar.” She echoed sarcastically. 

Whether he didn’t notice or simply chose not to comment, Sabrina wasn’t sure, but the next thing she knew she was being pulled into his arms. She stood rigid, eyes wide as his arm snaked around her waist, his hand coming to cup her cheek as he leaned in close to her. She could feel the hot air that seemed to always follow him fanning out across her face. Their lips were almost touching, she knew that if he leaned in just a few centimeters more they would be kissing. 

To her great relief and utter surprise, he raised his mouth to plant a light kiss between her brows before pressing his soft lips to her ear. A shiver went through her spine in spite of herself.

“I look forward to seeing you again tonight, my Queen.” His eyes traveled down her small, quivering body. “Wear something pretty for Daddy, hmm?” He murmured suggestively. Her jaw dropped at his bold flirting. He smirked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving a confused and breathless Sabrina behind. 

What the heaven just happened?

Unfortunately, she didn’t have much time to think about it. As soon as Lucifer left, Lilith grabbed her arm. Next thing she knew, they were standing in a large bedroom.

The room looked like something out of a fairytale… a dark, twisted fairytale. The walls were a dark grey, covered in lavish red drapes, and Sabrina could see her reflection in the dark marble flooring. There were two large, dark, oak doors on one wall, another just like it on the opposite end, and tall glass double doors on another that looked like it led to a balcony. In one corner was a small reading nook. On the walls, books piled to the ceiling, and deep red loveseats and chairs surrounded a black coffee table. On the other end of the room, kitty cornered, was the most extravagant bed Sabrina had ever laid eyes on. It’s large frame and canopy was made of the same dark oak she’d seen on the furniture and doors in the rest of the room. Lush dark grey and red curtains hung from its sides, and fluffy pillows covered almost the entirety of the mattress. She was sure the silky black bedspread would be as soft and inviting as it looked, and the beautiful blankets strewn across it seemed warm enough to melt even the iciest of hearts. On the wall across from the bed was a large, extravagant fireplace, made from dark marble. The flames inside it burned bright blue, just like the Hell fire that burned the Greendale thirteen.

There was beauty in darkness, and this room was absolutely stunning.

Lilith cleared her throat, reminding her she wasn’t alone. Sabrina turned to the woman to be met with a look of such envy, such jealousy in her eyes, she was surprised her green face wasn’t showing through the beautiful one of Ms. Wardwell’s. Collected as ever, she masked the look so quickly Sabrina wasn’t sure it was ever there at all.

But it was. How could it not have been? She had lost everything she’d been promised before she could even have it, and to a sixteen year old girl no less. On the outside, it looked like nothing was wrong, but Sabrina knew that on the inside she was in a murderous rage. She just hoped she didn’t take it out on her.

“Lilith I-” she stopped when Lilith raised a hand, silencing her. She gave her a look saying that it wasn’t the time, perhaps that she didn’t blame the young witch for her unexpected fall.

“Our Dark Lord is a snake, Sabrina. He is the father of lies. I should have known that the promise he made to me would be no exception. Your father loves no one but himself.” She paused, eyeing the white haired girl. “But you are a piece of him, created by him. In his eyes you are nothing short of perfection, just like himself. He will place you on the throne, a crown on your pretty blond head, because you are his daughter. To him, there is no one above the Morningstar, which, whether you like it or not, you are.” She paused, grimacing. “I, however, am not. I was never meant to wear the infernal crown.” Lilith spoke with importance, like she knew these words by heart, like she lived by them. And perhaps a part of her did, but it was clear by the far off look in her eyes she didn’t truly believe or trust any of what she said. Or maybe, it was just that she didn’t want to.

Looking at her now was like truly seeing her for the first time. She stood tall, her head was held high on her shoulders as if screaming for a crown to be placed on it. When she spoke it was with purpose, she acted confident even when she wasn’t. But there was something else. 

In her eyes you could see she was tired, they were glazed over as if in her mind she wasn’t really there. It was like she was being possessed, but just accepted it. Like she no longer had a reason to fight, because she knew it was a losing battle. The fire had gone out in Lilith’s eyes, and Sabrina could see it, clear as day.

She knew she’d been defeated.

Will I be like that someday? Sabrina couldn’t help thinking it because she knew it could very well be the case. Lilith was strong. She had been strong enough to leave paradise in the garden, to forsake her god. She was strong enough to survive on the Earth alone, not needing any man to depend on. Sabrina was similar. She had fought the Dark Lord, her god. She had defeated the Greendale thirteen when they invaded her town, calling upon actual hellfire to get the job done. She hadn’t even been Sabrina Morningstar then, just Sabrina. She was strong, just like Lilith, but what if that wasn't enough?

She didn’t want to dwell on it, so she simply nodded at Lilith, deciding against voicing her concerns. It seemed they would only fall on deaf ears anyway.

“Now, you have a- coronation to prepare for.” She told the girl, grimacing. “If the Dark Lord wants a Queen, then that is what he shall have.” Sabrina nodded, following Lilith as she led her over to one of the dark oak doors. She pushed the door open, leading Sabrina into what she called her dressing rooms.

A bronze, maybe deep golden chandelier hung from the center of the bright room, blinding the teen. Sabrina blinked quickly, her eyes adjusting to the suddenness of the light. Looking around the room, her breath was almost taken away by the beauty of it all. This room was a stark contrast to her bed chamber. While her sleeping quarters were drenched in dark, deep colors, satanic worship, and hellish decor on every wall, this room was more her. It was classic, it was just… nice. Like it came straight from her fancy Victorian dollhouse she played with as a girl.

There was a white dressing table, large and expensive looking, with a wide triple mirror that made it look like it belonged to royalty. Well, she thought, I suppose, it sort of does. There were drawers on each side of the table, mirrored, with silver embellishments. In front of the table was a round white chair, with light blue patterned cushioning. It looked extremely comfortable, yet still so high class. Imported French perfumes sat neatly in pretty glass bottles on the table, ready for use, next to a few of Sabrina’s favorite nail polishes. There were a few lipsticks and glosses, mostly in shades of red, and a hairbrush off to the side of the table. Other than that, however, it was clean; much unlike Sabrina’s own vanity at home, covered in the little amount of makeup she possessed. She wondered where the rest of it was. Surely as the Queen of Hell she’d be expected to wear more than mascara, blush, and her signature lipstick, right? She sighed. Just another change she’d have to get used to.

On each end of the dressing table were rows and rows of white drawers and small cupboards, also with silver handles. Sabrina wasn’t sure how many there were, but they almost covered the entirety of the large wall, reaching well over the halfway point from floor to extremely high ceiling. 

To the right end of the wall of drawers was a large blue arm chair, similar to the one in front of her table, with a fluffy white blanket laying across it. Beside it sat a small end table with what looked to be the same bronze gold metal the chandelier was made of, and a white-grey top. 

On the left end of the drawers was a door similar to the one they’d walked through moments before, only a lighter color with bronze detailing. The wall beside it was rounded, unlike the rest of the square shaped room. While the rest of the room seemed to have a blue and silver theme, this part had more bronze gold and pinks. The space looked to be split into parts, with large pillars to keep the room feeling open. In one, tall mirrors were set up, all surrounding a pedestal of sorts. Sabrina guessed it was to stand and examine outfits, though the whole thing just felt a little too extra for her.

In another, larger, area was a white coffee table, painted perfectly with a golden color to add to its regal design. Around the coffee table were two couches, a loveseat, and two chairs. They were the same design as the others in the room, except bronze gold and pale pink in color. Antique pink and white cups sat on matching saucers, a classy aged bronze kettle accompanied them on a white platter.

In the final and smallest of the sections were two matching upscale wardrobes. They were white-grey, with bronze gold embellishments around them. The carved design in their wood alone was extremely intricate, and could be described as nothing other than a masterpiece. Sabrina was almost afraid to even look at the furniture set, in fear of ruining their classic beauty.

There were other dressers and wardrobes around the room, each one nothing short of breathtaking. There were also a few more armchairs and loveseats scattered about, as well as countless other mirrors. It was almost too much for her to take in at once, and she felt overwhelmed by the perfectly decorated room. She was sure the whole thing cost more than the Spellman Mortuary, and it wasn’t as though that was cheap either. 

She was confused about why this room seemed so much girlier than the previous one. There didn’t seem to be anything Hell-related, which was shocking to Sabrina. The color pallet was light, the decor, while still entirely too much for a sixteen year old girl, was fairly toned down for Lucifer. When her Aunt Zee told her tales of the City of Pandemonium, it was red, gold, black. It was dark, and regal, and too much for the average man to be surrounded with. This room, however, was something she could find here on Earth. It was simple in comparison to what she had expected. All this left her with one burning question: why?

As if reading her mind, Lilith turned back to the girl. She looked out of place, uncomfortable even, in this room. It was clearly not what she was used to.

“The Dark Lord enlisted my help in decorating your rooms. I didn’t get to add much input, but I did mention that you might feel more-” she paused, trying to think of the right word. “Comfortable here if you had a space that was more your own. Less… Satanic.” She gave her what Sabrina thought might have been a flicker of a smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I do, thank you.” She looked around the room again, nodding. “This-this is nice. Still a lot, but more what I’m used to.” There was an awkward silence, and when Sabrina decided to speak again it was quite, timid. “Do you,” She paused, looking down at her feet. “Do you think he’ll hurt me?” It came out as a whisper, Sabrina was almost as worried she’d have to repeat herself as she was that she had been heard. When Sabrina looked back up, Lilith offered another small smile.

“No child, I don’t.” Sabrina’s shoulders slumped in relief, though she was still tense with worry. “Like I told you before, I believe that the Dark Lord sees you as part of himself. He would never wish any harm to himself.” She paused, studying the girl. “That being said, I don’t believe he would have much hesitation to punish you if you continue to go against his wishes so greatly. Your reckless actions could have dire consequences, Sabrina, and I’m not sure you’re willing to pay them.” She hesitated before continuing. “My advice; do as he asks. Give him everything he wants and more, then he will have a hard time refusing you. You will be everything he always dreamed of, and he will wish to reward you. If not, the least he will do is treat you with common decency… which is a lot, considering who we're dealing with here.”

Sabrina nodded, trying to absorb all the new information Lilith was giving her. She could do that. She could put on a good show, she could pretend if it would keep her family safe. And being in the Dark Lord’s good graces would certainly not be a bad thing. Maybe even something... not quite good, but okay. She could live with okay.

“Now, your majesty, I do believe we have a coronation to prepare you for.” She plastered on her best fake smile, though it was extremely weak. Sabrina swallowed the lump in her throat and walked over to one of the closet dressers, running her fingers lightly over the silver handle.

“So are all of these filled with my clothes?” She couldn’t help but ask. Even if she wasn’t focused on her clothes and the latest fashion she still enjoyed shopping, and putting together nice outfits. Her Aunt Zelda had told her when she was young that confidence was one of the most important things a woman could have. She taught her that it all started with looking pulled together on the outside, even when you were falling apart on the inside. Sabrina never forgot that, and always tried to look as though she knew what she was doing, even when all she wanted to do was cry and scream at the top of her lungs.

“No, dear. Those are filled with crowns, jewels, accessories… no clothes. Your dresses and outfits are kept in your royal closet, right through that door.” She pointed to the large door situated between the wall and rows of drawers. Sabrina’s eyes widened. There must have been fifteen, maybe more of these large dressers and wardrobes, and none of them even carried clothes. Her new life was not going to be what she was accustomed to, that was for sure.

Lilith explained the steps of preparing the Queen to address her people, and they were quite lengthy. She had to be bathed a certain way, and could not do it herself. Her handmaidens would have the task of cleansing her every day, but for tonight that duty would fall upon Lilith.

The bathroom was as she expected; mostly black, gold, and marble. There was a large matte black claw foot tub in front of the far wall, a selection of soaps and bath salts lined up neatly beside it on a black table. Red drapes hung from the walls here and there, yet somehow the colorful silks only made the room feel darker. The floors were marble, mostly black, and had some hints of gold throughout it. The large sink area was also marble, in varying shades of black, grey, and some gold. There was a shower on the right side of the room almost as large as Sabrina’s bathroom back home. Shower heads were pointed in all directions, and she felt a twinge of excitement at the thought of getting in there after her long days. There were a few comfortable looking chairs set up around the room, black and gold with red cushions, and Sabrina couldn’t help but wonder how often they thought she’d just be sitting around in her bathroom? In the very center of the room were a few of what could only be described as circular chairs, though they were large, and could seat several people. Their backs weren’t very tall at all, just half a foot of cushion. In comparison to the large pillow seats they looked even shorter.

Sabrina felt her cheeks heat when Lilith began removing her clothes. It felt so ceremonial, taking a bath. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t bathe herself, or at the very least remove her own clothing? Lilith, noticing the girl's hesitation, spoke up in an attempt to make her more comfortable.

“Sabrina, you are about to be crowned Queen of Hell. Your body is not something to feel ashamed of… it’s an advantage.” The curious look she gave her encouraged the older woman to go on. “You are beautiful, Sabrina. While the False God made Lucifer Morningstar, his most beautiful creation, the Dark Lord made you, his daughter, his most beautiful creation. Your part angel, your celestial. You're untouched, pure. That is something the demons are going to crave, because they have gone so long without it. You could have them all wrapped around your finger if you knew how to flaunt this, and use it, for your own personal gain.” Sabrina glanced over at Lilith. She’d been hanging off every word she said, too intrigued for her own good.

“But how? Could…” she paused, suddenly feeling sheepish. “Could you teach me?” Lilith smiled, almost genuine this time.

“Unfortunately, I have never been what you are. I was created a woman, with the sole purpose to serve and please my husband. I was never pure, and I was certainly never an angel. I can’t tell you how to use your angel essence because I don’t know.” Sabrina’s shoulders slumped, her red lips turning into a frown as she walked over to the warm buttermilk bath, slowly stepping in and submerging herself in the warmth.

Once she was settled, Lilith came over and began cleaning her. Sabrina had to admit, the pampering was kind of nice. After a few minutes of silence, Lilith spoke up. 

“That being said, I believe that you could figure it out yourself. Sabrina, you are the picture of innocence, the hordes will eat that up. You could have all the realms wrapped around your littlest finger, if you so wished.” She studied the young girl who appeared to be deep in thought. “And something tells me that you do.” Sabrina’s head snapped to Lilith, eyes widened in shock.

“I-I don’t, I mean I-” she stuttered, but was once again silenced.

“Sabrina, you don’t owe me any explanation. I want the same thing, you see, but I have accepted that I will never have it.” Her eyes grew sad at the confession. “But you could. Someday, you could have what you want, if you play your cards right now. Interpret that as you will, it’s the truth.” Sabrina just nodded, and the two fell back into silence as Lilith bathed the young future Queen.

After her long bath, Lilith applied lotions and oils to her skin, making it feel soft as silk. When she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror, her jaw almost dropped.

She could see what Lilith meant; she was quite beautiful, she had always known that, but there was something different now. She was glowing, light seemed to seep out of her pores. She was radiant, she was captivating…

She was an angel.

She was so consumed by her appearance that she didn’t notice Lilith slipping a thin satin bathrobe over her. The midnight black stood out against her milky white skin, and it gave her a new kind of appearance. She was still gorgeous, but now she seemed more seductive. She was sultry.

She had begun to understand what Lilith meant when she spoke of her beauty. She could put people in a trance if she looked or acted just right. She could influence what everyone around her was thinking. She could be like a siren, lurring unsuspecting people in, keeping them in the palm of her dainty hand. 

It wasn’t something she would normally do, or even consider doing. It seemed cruel, unethical, to use one's appearance in such a way. But right now it looked like her only options were eat or be eaten, and sure as heaven, she would not be giving anyone that satisfaction. So, she’d have to eat.

Still, as she began thinking up a plan, there was a daunting feeling inside her, telling her that she was doing something wrong. What would Aunt Hilda say if she knew you were thinking these things? That alone was enough to make her feel repulsed by herself. Maybe she was becoming her father’s daughter already, a true Morningstar.

A few hot tears escaped her eyes and fell onto her cheeks. Before she could move to brush them away, Lilith did. Sabrina turned to find a look of pity in Lilith's eyes. Pity for her. She didn’t like that feeling, she didn’t like when people felt sorry for her. 

“I’m fine, Lilith.” Her tone was harsher than she intended, but it seemed to work. Lilith just nodded and led her back through the bedroom, and into her dressing room.

The next hour went by agonizingly slow. While Lilith applied layers and layers of makeup onto her already perfect skin, Sabrina thought about how she would survive tonight. She needed a strategy. A defense mechanism to keep herself and her family safe until she could devise a long term plan. 

The Dark Lord was not a patient one, and Sabrina never knew him to be the type to give out second and third chances left and right. It was a miracle in itself that he hadn’t already killed her and her family for their ‘wrongdoings’. But, she had a feeling he wouldn’t hesitate to do so the next time she slipped up.

Tonight, she would be perfect. Tonight, she would act strong. People would cower in her presence, they would bow down to her. The Queen, their Queen, the Queen of Hell. 

Tonight, she would be his Queen.

When Lilith finished, she looked… perfect. Too perfect. It was to the point that she didn’t look real. She looked like a doll. But a powerful doll.

Part of her just wanted to be Sabrina Spellman, the sixteen year old witch, who lived with her Aunties and cousin in the Mortuary, who went to a mortal school and spent her free time with her mortal friends. Part of her yearned for that.

The other part, the darker part, wanted power, fame. She wanted to sit on a throne, she wanted people to worship at her altar. She wanted to be the all powerful Queen of Hell. Sabrina couldn’t decide what part to give into; stay the same girl she always had been, try to get back to her normal life… but loose all her power, or except this new person she was becoming, embrace it, and all the power and advantages that came with it… but give up her childhood, the life she once knew, the life that was being pulled from her. The thought of choosing gave her a headache.

Lilith guided Sabrina to the door that led to her closet. It was a big room, it looked larger than the dressing room, with hundreds of dresses, skirts, pants and blouses. Sleep sets, bathing suits, battle outfits, though she was unsure how often she’d be needing those, were also thrown into the mix. The expensive clothing lined the walls up to the ceiling in tall golden wardrobes with glass doors. One wall seemed to be only shoes, though she couldn’t tell. While two of the walls only held the glass dressers stocked with clothing, this one was not all glass, but a mixture of white drawers similar to the ones by her dressing table (which Sabrina discovered to be filled with makeup) and the glass wardrobes filled with shelves of shoes.

There were chairs placed around the room, a few mirrors, and a couple of clothing manikins similar to what her Aunt Hilda used to sew. On one of them placed in the center of the room was possibly the most gorgeous gown she'd ever seen. It was gold, with a feather like bodice that flowed down perfectly into a swishy golden skirt. It was a lot, but it was gorgeous.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? The Dark Lord chose it himself.” Sabrina didn’t respond, choosing to simply stare at it. “We have to hurry, you're expected soon.”

Lilith went over to one of the mystery drawers, Sabrina following close behind. Opening it, her eyes widened and she immediately blushed. The drawers contained lingerie, this particular one holding the most risqué set she’d ever seen. She was sure there were others far worse than this though.

Lilith scooped up the lace, quickly helping Sabrina into it. It was a deep blue set, complete with a skimpy bodice and panties. There were no straps, the lace cups covering part of her breasts and dipping down to her navel before connecting together. There were crossed straps over her very lower back, holding the breast cups in place. The bottom of the bodice kissed the matching blue panties before stopping. It was pretty, but too sexy, especially compared to what she normally wore. 

Lilith used her magic to get the dress off the manikin, and after a few minutes, it was on Sabrina. She filled out the dress perfectly, the smooth fabric hugging her curves just enough, and the shiny gold went beautifully with her light skin and hair. She looked regal, strong, like a true Queen.

“There. Perfect.” Lilith examined her handiwork, while the weight of what was to happen next began setting in on Sabrina. 

She was about to usher in the apocalypse, the end of the Earth, her home. Millions of unsuspecting people would die tonight, worlds would be turned upside down, and everything Sabrina had ever known would fall apart. She tried not to cry, she knew she had to be strong.

“Now, Sabrina, it is time for us to go, but I will offer you this last piece of advice.” She stood in front of the frightened girl who was to be Queen, placing her hands on her shoulders. “You are the glory and pride of Satan, the face of the Hell bound hordes. Strike down your enemies by tooth, and by claw, and bathe your skin in their blood.” She brushed a finger delicately through one of Sabrina’s white curls, careful not to mess with the pins holding it in place. “Every queen must be made battle ready, every girl must prepare for war. Guard your loins, let nothing touch you, let no man hold power over you.” She brought the hand in her hair to her cheek, forcing her to look the woman in the eyes. “And when they cry out for mercy, the Morningstar must show them none.” She turned Sabrina to face the mirror, and the girl’s breath was taken away by the sight of herself. “Your crown and throne await you, First Lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows. Behold, the Queen: Sabrina Morningstar.”

They stood there for a few minutes, Sabrina studying every detail of herself. Gone was the girl terrified of the crown, and in her place was a strong, ready woman. It was a strange thing to see, considering that on the inside she was still terrified. Just the same, something in Lilith’s words encouraged her so greatly that she felt prepared for all that was to come. 

Even facing her father.


	2. The Catch-pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is coming out MUCH sooner than I originally thought, and I have all these lovely reviews I keep getting to thank for my burst of inspiration. Most chapters will probably take a week and a half to come, but from time to time I’ll definitely be more excited/motivated and they’ll be ready sooner!  
> Thank you for all the love I’ve gotten so far! Now, without further ado, the coranation...

Walking down the familiar halls of the academy felt like walking to her doom for one Sabrina Spellman. She was sure anyone could see it. Her chest was heaving, her eyes flickering around, terrified, her lip was quivering, and her muscles were tense as she walked.

She knew she needed to mask her nerves, her raw terror, but she couldn’t find the energy to. Not yet at least.

Lilith walked behind her with purpose, but Sabrina knew that she was also scared out of her mind. She just happened to be better at hiding it. Why couldn’t she be more like Lilith? It was something she never thought she’d desire, but here she was, wishing it to be true.

Lilith was calm, collected. She was always able to appear confident, and very few had ever noticed that she truly was not. Sabrina Spellman was one of the rare ones who had, seeing through the mask she always wore. 

Lilith felt a strange connection to the girl. While she had tried to kill her only a short time before, she felt they were one in the same now. They were both having things taken away from them, they were both ripped from the ones they loved. She had loved Adam, just as Sabrina loved her family and her mortals.

And it was all because of one man. One horrible, horrible man. Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself. 

Neither of them had ever stood a chance, and they were now realizing that. They would lose everything, spend the rest of their days in misery, but at least they could draw what little comfort was there from the other. Lilith almost looked forward to teaching the young future Queen the ways of Hell, and how to rule over her kingdom. Almost.

When the large double doors that lead to the academy’s ballroom came into view, Sabrina stopped in her tracks, momentarily stunned. She caught herself quickly though, continuing on with her head held high. She could do this. She could do this. She had to do this.

She stopped just in front of the doors, bracing herself for what was to come. Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder at Lilith, who gave her a small encouraging smile, and nodded.

Music started playing, the doors flew open, and Sabrina put on her best show face.

She walked into the large ballroom of the academy. It had been altered since she last saw it on her first tour of the building. It was much larger to accommodate all the guests, now decorated with chandeliers, expensive drapes, and many signs of satanic worship. It looked regal, almost as regal as the young woman stepping into it.

Sabrina could feel all eyes in the room snapping to where she stood by the doors. Hundreds, if not thousands, of witches and demons filled the great room. They craned their necks, holding their breaths, trying to get a look at their new Queen, this young girl, the spawn of Satan.

She held her head high as she walked down the aisle, turning her head gracefully to look at the faces in the audience. To many it would have looked like she was acknowledging her subjects, but she couldn’t have cared less about them. No, she was searching for the people she wanted to see most of all; her Aunties, Ambrose, her coven. They were nowhere to be found.

As she walked by, witches and warlocks alike bent down, worshiping her. It was strange, she’d always been the outcast in the witch community. Now they were bowing down to her. It made her feel a sense of power pump through her veins. It terrified her as much as it pleased her.

At the very end of the long aisle was Lucifer. He sat tall on a throne, wearing a golden jacket that matched her dress. Of course. She had to resist the strong urge to roll her eyes.

He was looking at her with an animalistic hunger. His lips were slightly parted, still in his signature loose smirk. His eyes were filled with lust, lust for her. For his daughter. She gulped, trying not to vomit on the spot.

When she neared him, he stood to meet her, holding out his golden clad arm for her. She took it, smiling at him. He sent a wicked grin back at her. She focused on the second throne he was leading her to so she wouldn’t gag.

Once she was sitting he went over to Lilith, taking the golden crown from her hands. Lilith watched the crown getting taken away from her with longing. It was hers, it was promised to her… and now, it was gone. Forever.

Lucifer turned back to Sabrina, proud as a peacock. He placed the large crown on her head, which was surprisingly weightless. At least physically. Sabrina knew that with this crown came many duties, many sacrifices, none of which she would ever be willing to make. But it wasn’t her choice, it never had been, and the Dark Lord did not care for free will.

After she was crowned, he took her hand again, helping her up to address their people.

“My fiends and friends, tonight I present to thee, my first born, Sabrina Morningstar, proud Lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows, and Queen of Hell! Hail Sabrina!” He spoke loudly, power dripping from his voice.

“Hail Sabrina! Hail Satan! Hail Sabrina! Hail Satan! Hail Sabrina! Hail Satan!” 

The crowd chanted and clapped, but the only thing Sabrina could hear was the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. It was done, and she knew what happened now. The end of the world.

The celebration went on for a few minutes until Lucifer held up a hand, silencing the cheers. He turned, his eyes dark, observing her, the girl that was now his Queen. She looked beautiful with that crown on.

“And now my Queen we shall dance, as father and daughter, to the Mephisto Waltz.” She turned her head slightly to look at him, her eyes blank. She nodded faintly, and he escorted her to the floor in front of them as eerie music started playing.

He brought her close to his chest, and she almost gasped. It was as if a hundred bolts of lighting went through her at once, and it left a fire burning deep inside of her. It wasn’t a terrible feeling, quite the opposite; instead of feeling uncomfortable, she felt at home in his arms, like it was where she was meant to be. Instead of feeling disgust, she felt a rush of desire, and it was for him. Her father.

She swallowed, trying to push the feeling away. The thought of her not only accepting, but wanting her father absolutely revolted her. It was exactly what he wanted, too. He’d told her before he was looking for her love, but she had a feeling that wasn’t all she wished for. She couldn’t give into that, it was sick, she was sick.

At the same time she was having these thoughts, a part of her was screening for her to give into the desire, to let the fire burn. It might make all this easier on me if I was enjoying it, though she thought to herself. It would be so simple for her to do, in some ways. She wouldn’t suffer, her family wouldn’t be hurt because of her unwillingness. She could just be there, giving him exactly what he wanted. Maybe then he’d go easy on her, perhaps he’d even be kind. It may have been weak, it may have been horrible, but it was an idea, and right now she didn’t have any others.

“There, isn’t that so much better than trying to kill me?” She didn’t answer, she couldn’t answer. “Now what’s the matter my darling? Are you not enjoying yourself?” When she once again chose not to respond, he sighed, more serious when he spoke again. “Sabrina, look around. This, all this, is for you. People will worship you now, bow down to you. You can deny it if you wish, I know the truth; this exhilarates you like nothing ever has.” He wasn’t wrong, she realized. There was something inside of her that thrived when the crowd was chanting her name.

She could sense the Dark Lord getting annoyed with her again for not responding, and quickly remembered her plan from earlier. Perfect, you have to be perfect.

“Your right, my Lord. I love it, more than I could have expected.” The sad part was, that wasn’t even a lie.

“Well, you better get used to it, child. You are my Queen now, no one will ever look down upon you again.” He was right about that, she supposed. It would be nice to not be called a half-breed on the regular.

“Just remember, I gave you this power, this honor, and I can take it away just as quickly.” Her stomach dropped. “Not to fear, I won’t resort to such an extreme punishment easily. Only if you force me to. While I know you will rebel against me again, and do not deny it Sabrina, I would expect nothing less from my own. I, unlike my father, don’t just throw my children away for their defiance.” She felt relieved to hear this, though she wasn’t sure what the last straw would be when it came to this severe punishment. She had tried to kill him, and not long before.

She knew she needed to get in his good graces, and fast, so she decided to put her plan in action. She could fool him, she’d done it in the forest earlier, she just needed to stroke his ego a bit. She could do that, heaven, she played Lilith in the passion play. This would be just like that. Acting. Pretending. Putting on a show.

“Of course, my King. Though I do apologize for my previous wrongdoings. I am yours, and I know my place is beneath you now.” She felt tears prick her eyes at these words. To her surprise, he lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. His were filled with… concern? No, it couldn’t be.

“Sabrina, I don’t want you ever thinking that. Yes, I expect for you to put my needs and desires above all others, but I will do the same for yours.” She stared at him in shock, and she knew he could tell how surprised she was by this revelation. “Of course, I wont always do this. I feel I should say that, as I told you before there will be no secrets between you and I. But just as you are mine, I am yours. Your place is not beneath me, but beside me.”

She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She shouldn’t believe what he was saying, he was the father of lies for Satan’s sake, but something in his eyes told her this was all true. Her place was beside him, for all eternity.

“Okay.” It was all she could think to say, still stunned by what was happening. Realizing the song was almost over she panicked. If she was going to get what she wanted she’d have to work quickly, her time was running out.

“Dark Lord, now that I’m your Queen, your,” She paused. “Your equal, I was wondering if you might give me something?” She looked up at him with the best doe eyes she could muster. Innocence, just like Lilith said.

“What do you desire? Jewels? Silks? Palaces?” While she was intrigued by all those things, there was one thing she wanted more than any other.

“Give me Greendale, for my own.” She asked him, pleading with her eyes, begging him to say yes. This would be his test, if he didn’t give this to her now, she’d know that this was all too good to be true and stick to her charade. But if he did…

“Ah, yes. You do care for your mortal pets, don’t you? Then you shall have them.” Her eyebrows shot up, she hadn’t expected him to agree so easily. Maybe we truly are equals. “What else do you wish for, my daughter? I know there are other things you’ve wanted for a very long time, you just never let yourself take them. The world is yours now, Sabrina. Whatever you desire is what you will have, is that clear?”

She was surprised he declared them equals, shocked when he handed Greendale to her, but she was downright flabbergasted that he would offer more to her. Anything she wished, she could have right now. She didn’t know what she wanted, being put on the spot like this. 

He seemed to sense that she wouldn’t be able to answer him now, too stunned by his actions. Instead of waiting in silence for a response, he pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“I understand if you cannot think of anything more right now, but do not hesitate when you do.” She nodded, focused on the feel of his hard body pressed to hers. “For now, I will give you the town. Consider it a coronation gift, there will be no need to repay me for this.” She froze, depending on him to continue moving her body to the dance. Repay?

Before she could question what he meant, the music came to a close, the dance along with it. Then suddenly the ground began to shake. Sabrina lost her balance, but was held up by Lucifer’s strong arm wrapping around her waist tightly. She placed a hand on his chest instinctively, clinging to his coat collar for dear life.

The ground split around them, the crack in the floor forming the shape of a pentagon. A red barrier shot up from the crack, making it so they couldn’t see or hear the rest of the room. Sabrina looked up at Lucifer, trying to gauge his reaction, only to find his triumphant face looking down at her. He can see the terror in her eyes, she can see the reassurance in his.

“What’s happening? What now?” She asked softly, her voice and body shaking. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her tighter.

“This, my Queen, is the part of the prophecy I failed to mention beforehand, as I knew it would only worry you.” He said, matter of factly. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Hell on Earth can not come without two rulers, you and I, as you already know.” She nodded, encouraging him to continue. “But, if those two rulers are not compatible, if the two of them together would only amount to chaos, the universe rejects them.” Her eyes widened. She could see why he wouldn’t want to tell her this, it would have only made her that much more terrified. It didn’t mean she was happy about his decision, though.

“So then what happens if we're… rejected?” She asked timidly. His expression turns grave.

“We will cease to exist, to have ever excised.” Her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe this. If he never existed, she automatically wouldn’t either, but who knows what would happen to everyone else? What would the world be like without witches, without a devil? She didn’t want to find out. 

“You shouldn’t worry yourself, Sabrina. You are my daughter, my destiny. We are tied together, we're meant to rule side by side.” She nodded, praying he was right.

“So how do we figure out if we’re, um,” she blushed a bit. “Compatible?” He grinned wickedly, his eyes darkening again.

“With a kiss.” Her eyes popped out of her head. No. No, no, no, no, no. 

She tried to push him away, to wriggle herself out of his grasp, but it was no use. 

“Sabrina, there is no getting out of here until we’ve kissed.” He leaned closer to her. She couldn’t find it in her to move, entranced by him. “There is no escaping destiny, there is no escaping me.” And then his lips claimed hers.

She let out a muffled noise of shock, going to push him away, but then she realized; the kiss felt good. Really good. She liked the feel of his soft lips on hers, the way her body just seemed to fit in his. It was like nothing she’d ever known. The kiss was like Heaven, but hotter than Hell. It was perfect, and she never wanted it to end.

His lips moved slowly, passionately against hers, and it took her breath away. She snaked her arms around his neck, fingers knotting into his soft dark locks. She bit down on his bottom lip, hard, begging him to deepen the kiss. He let out a low groan and obliged, plunging his tongue into her awaiting mouth. He explored every crevice of her, drunk off her taste. She bit down on his tongue, causing him to moan loudly. She tasted something sweet, suddenly realizing it was his blood. Must be an angel thing she thought to herself before lapping up the liquid, suddenly starving for something that wasn’t food.

Then there was a flash of white light, and the two separated, breathing hard. Sabrina looked around, blinded by the light that surrounded the two. Before she could do or say anything, it shot towards them, penetrating their skin. Sabrina could feel herself fill, she felt the rush of power running through her body. When the light disappeared, the red barrier went with it, leaving only the pentagram that was now burned into the floor.

Most of the guests stood baffled, confused about what they’d just witnessed. She turned back to Lucifer, who was still breathing hard, wide eyed. He grinned, that signature, devilish grin of his, wrapping an arm around Sabrina’s middle once more.

“Rejoice, my people, for the end is finally upon us, thus the start of our reign, of the era of Morningstar!” There was silence, before the crowd erupted in cheers. The demons were the loudest of them all, and a good amount of the witches looked terrified. 

So he had been right. They’d been accepted, and now she was Queen. She felt better about it than she had before, content, maybe even happy. She felt more powerful too, like she could do anything without even having to try. Strange.

She wasn’t given the chance to dwell on it, as soon after Lucifer was snapping his fingers, and the room grew even larger, filling with tables and chairs. He led her back to where their thrones were, now in the center of a long table.

Once they were seated, Sabrina realized none of the guests had moved yet, awaiting their order. She leaned closer to Lucifer.

“Father, may our guests be seated yet?” She whispered to him. He turned to face her, happy she was addressing them as their guests. 

“Not quite yet, daughter. First we must choose who will have the honor of dining with us this evening. I’ve already selected a few of the highest ranking hordes, but who do you wish to join our table?” She raised a brow, surprised he’d give her a choice at all. The people she really wanted to see, to talk to were her Aunties, her cousin, her friends, but she knew none of them would be invited tonight. After all, they had tried to kill the Dark Lord only hours before. It was a blessing they were all still alive. 

“No one here interests me, Father.” She said sadly. “Perhaps Lilith would join me, if my King would allow it?” She hated having to ask permission for who she could and could not eat her dinner with. She felt like a child. He grimaced, shaking his head.

“Lilith is a servant, Sabrina, as I’ve already told you. Do you not wish to see the Spellmans? Or perhaps your mortal pets?” She let her jaw drop once more. There was no way in heaven they were actually here. When she continued to stare at him, dumbfounded, he spoke up. “They are witches, are they not? It was a requirement that they be here, a way to start earning my forgiveness, just as you’ll have to. As for the mortals, I know how you enjoy your playthings. They are here for your amusement.” He said it as if it were the greatest thing he could have done for her, and she did like that they’d be here for her, but the way he talked about them, like they were objects, it made her blood boil.

“Thank you, Father.” She said through gritted teeth. “I would like my Aunties, my cousin, and my friends to join us for dinner.” She paused, a wicked idea coming to her mind. She tried to look as innocent as possible when she informed him of who her next guest would be. “And Lilith.” His expression turned annoyed, maybe a bit angry, but she continued before he could get a word in. “You told me we were equals, that you and I were on the same level, that you’d put my desires above your own. Was that another lie?” Lucifer was seething, and she was sure the sickly sweetness of her voice wasn’t helping. 

They stared each other down, both too stubborn to submit to the other. Finally, after a tense minute, Lucifer cracked. He waved over one of the minions that stood by the table, waiting to be of service.

“You heard the Queen. Bring the Spellmans and mortals.” He glanced back at her, mischief in his eyes. “And bring my original list, I’ve decided to expand our group this evening.” The minion bowed before moving towards the audience to find and retrieve the people. Sabrina wasn’t sure who or what this longer list included, but she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like them.

“Your longer list? Forgive me, my Lord, but I’m afraid I don't understand.” He grinned, leaning back in his throne.

“You’ll see, my daughter. If you insist on surrounding yourself with unsuitable company, I shall do the same. You would meet them eventually anyway, just earlier than I originally planned.” She wasn’t expecting this, she assumed he would just tell her no, and then she’d know that he truly didn’t mean a word he said about them being equals. She hadn’t intended on him retaliating, and she found it sparked an enraged desire deep inside her. 

She quickly got over this, as she sucked in a breath at seeing her Aunties. She felt hot tears prick her eyes at the sight of them, and she wanted nothing more to run to them, to fold into their comforting embrace. But alas, she was a Queen now, not a little girl. She couldn’t do that anymore, at least not at the moment.

Her guests appeared at the table, her friends and family she saw only hours before, thinking to would be the last time. To say the least, Sabrina was pleasantly surprised that hadn’t been the case. She wasn’t given much time to bask in the relief she felt at seeing them again, as moments later Lucifer’s guests arrived as well. 

They weren’t what Sabrina had been expecting. Most didn’t at all look like demons. They looked… normal. Beautiful, even. There was something about them that made them special, but not at all in a bad way. One had long, light blonde hair that flowed down her back as if a summer breeze was constantly blowing through it. One had ocean blue eyes, mysterious, and Sabrina felt the sudden urge to drown in the large sparkling orbs.

While most were effortlessly gorgeous, some were not. One had warts and a drooping face, so it looked as though her skin was bubbling and melting. One had large indented pores filled with what looked to be black sludge all over his mutant face, and it was all Sabrina could do to not cringe at the terrifying features.

It was a strange group that now surrounded them, standing behind their respective chairs, awaiting the Dark Lord’s word to be seated. She did however notice that one person in particular was missing. Turning to her father, she sat straighter in her chair, commanding respect. 

“And Lilith?” She asked calmly, with a slight raise of her bow. He sighed, and beckoned Lilith over from her spot off to the side of the room with the other servants.

“It seems my Queen enjoys your company, Lilith. She has requested your presents as her guest this evening.” Lilith’s eyes momentarily widened in surprise, but she quickly masked it, nodding to Sabrina. 

“Thy will be my desire, Dark Lady. It would be an honor to dine with you.” Sabrina had to admit, Lilith put on a convincing show.

Once Lilith stood behind her chair and the table was filled with guests, Lucifer nodded for them to be seated, then to the rest of the room. The King and Queen were served first, minions rushing out to surround them with plates and fill their glasses with wine. The food looked delicious, roasts and vegetable pies, breads and grilled greens, her nostrils filling with their savory aroma. Sabrina decided against trying any of the meat, worried she would unknowingly be committing cannibalism.

Once her and the Dark Lord began eating, Sabrina discretely picking around her food, the rest of the hall was served. Sabrina thought it strange how her and Lucifer seemed to be isolated from the rest of the table, not quite sitting next to anyone but each other. She found herself wishing she could be a little closer to her friends and family. Perhaps that would make it easier to start conversation.

Sneezing a peak over, she found she wasn’t the only one feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. Zelda was staring intently at her, lips pursed, and when their eyes met it was like thousands of words were exchanged. I’m okay, I miss you, I wish we could speak. Hilda sat next to her, looking beside herself. Her eyes were tear filled, brows knitting together, bottom lip quivering as she gazed at her niece with a sad loving look in her eyes. Roz wore a similar look, though more concerned. Harvey looked a mixture between terrified and enraged, and Theo and Ambrose didn’t seem to be processing the situation at all, looking off into the distance in horrified awe.

She wanted to hug them, to tell them that she was alright, to just talk to them, but she couldn’t find it in herself to break the silence. Lucifer, however, could.

“Now, my friends, I’d like to introduce you to my daughter, my darling Sabrina, your Queen of Hell.” He placed a hand on her thigh under the table, and she felt her stomach churn. Despite her disgust, she enjoyed how his touch burned through the silky fabric, and she felt as though her body was on fire. She realized she hadn’t responded, still unsure how to answer anyway, so she gave the demons a small smile.

“It’s a pleasure.” She murmured.

“My daughter is quite the gifted young woman. In fact, she just recently slaughtered two angels that came for her coven. Not to mention her obvious beauty. I think you, Pandora, would be a great companion for the Queen.” She choked on her wine at his last words, looking up to see who he was speaking to. There was no way in heaven she’d heard that right. 

“It would be an honor, my Lord.” Sabrina’s eyes shot to where the voice came from, and in her presence was one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen. She had long, curly dark hair, and golden skin. Her eyes were as dark as her brown locks, her face looked like it had been sculpted by the gods. Well, that’s probably because it was, she reminded herself.

“You’re Pandora? As in Pandora’s box?” The question fell from her lips before she could stop herself, even though she already knew the answer. The woman smiled.

“I am. It is an honor to be in your unholy presence, Dark Lady.” Sabrina slowly nodded. This was Pandora. She was having dinner with Pandora. The Pandora. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t expected her to be real, she just never thought she’d actually meet her, as she should be dead. She was, after all, mortal. Or so the story said. Sabrina swallowed, blushing when she realized she’d been staring like an idiot.

“Pandora is one of my most trusted followers. We met after she released all the evils onto the mortal world. She told Epimitheous what she’d done by mistake, and he left her, leaving Pandora on her own to wonder the Earth she’d once loved, for many years. At first I took pity on her, but I soon found she had a darker side to her, a part that thrived by the fact that she’d unleashed all that pain and suffering. She’s much like you, Sabrina.” The Dark Lord’s short story was surprising to her. Pandora had been armed for vengeance, just as she’d told father Blackwood only days before, she just wasn’t aware of it until it was too late. Sabrina had felt she was the same way. She’d been gifted her Herald of Hell powers, which without her knowing brought the end of the world. Perhaps she would be able to bond with the woman.

“Sabrina, I believe it’s time to introduce you to the rest of my guests. You’ve met Pandora, this is Angrboda, the bringing of sorrow,” she gestured to a demon with black lips and lifeless eyes resembling black holes. “Abigor, a grand duke of Hell, and Naburus, marquis of Hell. Asoth, who works of passion and death,” Sabrina had read about her. She lured people in with her love and lust, and they always suffered a brutal death. She was quite beautiful, but not in the way Pandora was. She was dangerous, sexy, with jet black hair and ruby red eyes. “Budah, a daemon of love, Sekhmet, a daemon of vengeance, Succubus, the seducer of men and creator of succubuses, and Proserpine.” 

He didn’t offer an explanation for the last woman like he had everyone else, but mortals believed her to be Queen of the underworld. Sabrina knew that wasn’t the case, as clearly she was Queen and not her, but she was still unsure who she was. “And of course Naamah, a seducer.” The demon smirked at Sabrina, and he was possibly the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. His hair was black, and it flowed down in small waves to his shoulders. His eyes were the piercing ocean blue ones she’d seen earlier in the evening, the ones that put her in a trance. 

“My Queen, you are as beautiful as the realm predicted. It shall be a privilege and honor to serve you in any way I can.” He told her, faintly grinning. She swallowed, and nodded, shifting her gaze back to her untouched plate.

“Is there something wrong, my Queen? You’ve hardly spoken all evening?” Lucifer whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She shifted, remembering her original plan and quickly trying to get back on track.

“Of course not, my King. I’m simply in awe of all we now possess.” She leaned into him slightly, placing her hand over the one that rested on her thigh. He smirked, seemingly pleased with her answer.

“Get used to it my daughter. Anything you wish for is yours, just as I told you.” She leaned a bit closer, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she especially did not want her Aunts witnessing this. When she saw that most of them were engaging in other conversations or focusing on their meals, she continued.

“My only wish is for your happiness, my Lord.” She slid his hand up and down her thigh, causing his smirk to grow and eyes to darken, then she whispered in his ear. “And to fulfill your every whim, your every desire.” To say he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement.

“I’m sure I can think of something, my daughter, but you’ve given me so much. You’ve already made me very happy.” He purred. Sabrina felt herself flush, heat pooling in her stomach. She was enjoying this, she wanted him, badly. Part of her thought it was revolting, the other was determined to push things further.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She tells him breathlessly. She didn't recognize her voice. It sounded so sincere, but those words felt so far from the truth. It just made her more confused. Then she remembered a moment not long ago when she felt similarly confused. “Father?” She asked him. “When you mentioned earlier that I would have to… repay you, what exactly did you mean?”

“Well, as my consort it is your duty to bed me every night, but when I grant you special gifts you will do different things at my request. A lovely arrangement I’ve thought up, don’t you think?” And her fears were confirmed. She’d be forced to sleep with him. She would lose her virginity to him. It made her head spin, though she was sure part of that was caused by the glass of wine she already downed.

Yes, she was scared. Heaven, she was terrified. How could she not be? She was going to lose her virginity to the devil. But something in her felt like it had been awoken at his confirmation. It was something that craved his touch, his words, his body and soul. Something that craved him. It was like the answer to all her problems had just been given to her, and she was so confused about what this something was. 

“We can discuss this more later on, right now all we need to do is celebrate, my Queen.” His hand came up to stroke her cheek gently, before he turned back to his guests, engaging in a conversation with Naburus. His touch left her feeling warm all over.

Once she was sure he’d be locked in conversation with his guests for a while, she finally turned to hers.

“Aunties?” When they heard her voice they looked up from their plates, their eyes tired. She smiled, overwhelmed with happiness at seeing them. “I know I’ve only been away for a few hours but, well, I missed you.” Her voice cracked, and she bit down on her cheek so the tears wouldn’t fall. Their faces softened, warming at the sound of their beloved niece’s voice.

“Oh, we’ve missed you too lamb. So very much.” Hilda’s voice cracked just as hers had. “You look so beautiful darling, pretty as a portrait.” She paused, her lip quivering. “Just like Diana.”

“Auntie.” Sabrina murmured longingly. Why couldn’t she hug her? She was the Queen of Hell, who would stop her anyway?

“Compose yourself sister. Sabrina is strong, she’s a fighter. She’ll be alright.” Zelda sounded as though she was trying to convince herself these things were true more than anyone.

“Aunties, I’m fine. I’m alright.” It wasn’t a lie. She was fine, she had been better, but she had certainly been worse. At their disbelieving stares she continued, realizing she now had the rest of her guests attention. “I’m the Queen, I’m not going to be hurt unless I give someone a reason to hurt me. And when the apocalypse started… I don’t know. I got this sense of power, of contentment. I’ve been better, but I sure as heaven have been worse.” She took comfort in the fact that this was all true “And besides, I’m a lot better off than some people right now.” She shuddered at the thought of all the blood, all the death, that was going on throughout the rest of the world now. Yes, she was good.

“Sabrina, that's outrageous.” Zelda forcefully put her fork down, her voice stern and shaking at the same time. “You were taken from your home, you were forced to claim a throne you never wanted, and now you're going to be forced to do who knows what with the man that put you through it all without a second thought! A man who is supposed to be your father no less! It’s not alright!” The entire room went quiet at Zelda’s sudden outburst, an uncomfortable silence following it. Sabrina didn’t think she’d ever seen her Aunt so angry, and it was clear she wouldn’t be backing down anytime soon. 

Lucifer’s fist slammed down on the table, breaking the quiet and causing a frozen Sabrina to jump in her seat. His voice was eerily calm when he spoke.

“Zelda Spellman, you dare disrespect me? Question my decisions? It is none of your business what I do with my daughter, nor is it anyone else’s. And Sabrina wasn’t forced into anything. This is her destiny, her birthright. It was only a matter of time before she would claim her throne, after all. You can’t interfere with destiny.” Sabrina’s eyes were trained on her glass of wine, afraid of making eye contact with anyone. “Tell me, Zelda, does Sabrina seem unhappy to you? She has been more than willing all evening, and do you know why? It’s because something inside her wants the power more than anything. You cannot tell me that she seems tragically heartbroken tonight, because she is not.” His words, while not entirely untrue, struck a chord in Sabrina, something inside of her snapping. Whipping her head up, she looked him dead in the eye.

“And how would you know if I’m happy or not? Did you ever think to ask me? No, of course not! You think of yourself, you only ever think of yourself. I don’t want this, how in Satan’s name could I? Two weeks ago I was a normal witch with a normal life, six months ago I was a normal sixteen year old girl. I loved my normal mortal boyfriend, I spent every day with my normal mortal friends, I went to a normal mortal school, heaven, I might as well have been mortal myself! And now look what my life’s turned into, what you’ve turned my life into. It’s not okay, alright? Is that what you need to hear, is that what I have to say to get you to see it? I’m not okay!” She was breathing quickly, heavy sobs escaping every now and then. She couldn’t catch her breath, she couldn’t breath. Her hand clutched her chest, she could feel her heart racing. She stood up abruptly, trying to get a handle on herself.

She was overwhelmed by everything, everyone. Her mind couldn’t process all the changes she’d been put through, and her body couldn't keep up with the emotional roller coaster she’d been on.

“I’m... not... okay…” The room was spinning, she couldn’t see straight. She was falling, falling, falling. A pair of strong arms grabbed her, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo Sabrina! Okay, this chapter was mainly to set up for the plot of the next few, but let’s chat about what jus happened.  
> Sorry if the coronation part felt rushed, but in the show the whole thing literally lasted two seconds and I didn’t want to drift too far from that. There were lots of little details here and there that will be important for the story later on though, don’t you worry!  
> Who were the demons Sabrina met, and why did Lucifer have them on the ‘long list’? Hmm... I suppose we’ll have to wait and find out. I hope you enjoyed seeing Pandora in this, I always liked her story. I’ve been playing with the idea of adding more Greek mythology stories/gods in, so let me know if that is or isn’t something you’d want to see! I have trouble coming up with different demons and their stories, so having such a large group of characters already at my disposal helps.  
> Poor Aunties, they’ve been having a hard time with all this. 😞 I know the rest of the characters didn’t talk much, and the dinner didn’t last long. There was originally more but it was very boring, and I literally fell asleep when I was reviewing it. 😅  
> Please keep the feedback coming, I love chatting with you and hearing your suggestions! Also please let me know of things you’d like to see in this story, I’m always taking requests, though I won’t always use them.
> 
> Again, thank you for all the love. I feel like I have my own little coven of witch friends ❤️  
> Part 2 coming soon!!


	3. The Catch pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all the love on the last chapter, this one is coming out a bit late but that’s okay, because it’s finally here! So I decided to break this chapter into two parts, so here is the second one: Sabrina’s coronation night!  
> Happy reading 😉

There were voices. No, it was just a dream.

“Get the Queen some water, now!”

Wait. That was a voice. That was definitely a voice. Who was it though?

“Sabrina? Sabrina!? Let me see my niece!”

That voice was familiar. It didn’t sound happy.

“Hey, get your hands off me! ‘Brina? I said let go!”

That was a boy's voice, and it sounded just like…

“Harvey?” Sabrina’s eyes slowly started to open, blinded by the light of the room. There were minions and demons rushing around her, her family and friends trying to get to her, and then there was her, laying in the middle of all the chaos. 

She tried to sit up, to tell them she was fine, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“Do not try and sit yet, Sabrina. I’ve got you.” She was sitting on something hard, but warm and comforting at the same time. A large hand was stroking her hair, a strong arm cradling her to a rock hard chest. She looked up, realizing it was Lucifer.

She could barely see him, still half unconscious, but she saw what looked to be concern in his eyes. She felt the sudden need to reassure him, and before she knew what was happening she saw her own hand slowly raising and placing itself on his cheek, before she promptly fell asleep again.

When she came around the second time, she was no longer in the great room, but her bedchambers. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and she found she had been changed out of her golden dress and crown, now in a silky white lace nightgown that left little to the imagination. It didn’t help that it was partially see through, her pink nipples showing through the cool material.

She glanced around, taking in her surroundings, and realized she was not alone. Next to the bed she saw Lucifer sitting next to her, watching her. Her body tensed in his presence, and she immediately wished she was in something less revealing.

At first she was confused, wondering how she’d gotten there in the first place. Then the night's events came flooding back to her; her coronation, Zelda’s outburst, her own. She remembered people frantically rushing around her, her family and friends fighting their way through, trying desperately to get to her. She thought she remembered Lucifer cradling her in his strong arms, carrying her up to bed, and whispering soft words of comfort in her ear, but that was most likely a dream. 

Her stomach dropped when she recalled all the things she’d said at dinner. She yelled at him. Not only that, but she did it in front of all their followers, all the nobility of Hell that had attended her coronation. He must be furious with her.

It was okay, it would all be okay. She could handle this, she could apologize and beg forgiveness. Lilith always knew what to do in these situations, where was she when she needed her? Think, Sabrina. What would Lilith do? Well, in truth Lilith had practically told her to give in, at least for the time being. Lilith would beg for forgiveness, she’d accept her punishment, and she’d spend Satan knows how long making it up to him. Sabrina cringed at the thought. She’d rather die. 

But then she remembered he’d not only been angry with her, but with her family (namely Zelda) as well. She could deal with him being upset with her, with killing her even, but not them. Not her family. So, she’d have to do what Lilith would, she supposed. She braced herself for what was to come.

“Dark Lord?” She asked tentatively. He was still sitting there, just watching her, and she found the silence to be worse than the impending punishment she’d be getting.

“Daughter.” He spoke calmly, he was too calm. Oh, she's really done it now. A day. It had been a day and she had already tried killing him, talked back to him in front of all the coronation guests, before promptly fainting. They must think she was a horrible Queen already, probably demanding blood from the sorry excuse of a leader he put on the throne.

“Do not worry yourself with such thoughts, Sabrina. They are not.” Her mind stopped. Everything stopped. Had he- had he heard her? The Dark Lord wasn’t meant to be omniscient, he shouldn’t have heard her thoughts. She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. “A side effect of our new positions; when one of us is unsure of our rule, the other will know. It’s meant to strengthen our bond, and keep the realm from disaster caused by our inner doubts. It only works in particular situations, this being one.” Sabrina exhaled, visibly relieved he couldn’t hear all her thoughts. That would make this a Heaven of a lot worse.

“Dark Lord, I apologize for my behavior this evening. I’m aware I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but I beg for it nonetheless, and will take any punishment you deem fit. It is no less than what I deserve.” Her voice cracked. This was a new low for Sabrina.

“Cut the crap, Sabrina.” His words were harsh, but he was still deathly calm. Her jaw dropped slightly at his bluntness. “It’s clear you do not want this, otherwise you wouldn’t have said all the things you did this evening. I would assume it’s a defense mechanism, sucking up so you don’t get yourself killed, hmm?” She was still unable to speak, too shocked and terrified that he’d figured it out so soon. He sighed.

“Sabrina, there is no need for that. I expect you to speak your mind, I’ve told you this. No secrets, that’s what I wish for, daughter. You are unhappy, I am making you unhappy, and trust me when I say that’s the furthest thing from what I want. We can’t have a depressed Queen, now can we? Your emotions would be a loose cannon, and that would not be wise for our rule. It’s a sign of weakness.” She nodded.

“Of course father, I apologize.” At his frustrated look, she realized he was being truthful when he told her he wanted her to speak plainly. “Okay, fine. I'm not happy. It’s been a day and I’m already miserable, and I’m trying to hold myself together so I don’t anger you but, Satan! It’s hard!” Tears started forming in her eyes, and she tried her best to not let them fall. She attempted to gauge Lucifer’s reaction, but he just seemed deep in thought. 

“Tell me daughter, what is making you unhappy? Do you not have everything you could have wished for? Money, power, beauty, the entire world worshiping at your feet, what more could you possibly want?” He seemed genuinely confused, and Sabrina could understand why. This was all he had ever known, all he ever wanted, to be King. Now that he was she wondered what he would spend his days yearning for.

“I told you, I didn't ask for those things. It’s true what you say, I do like the power, but I don’t support evil. What you're doing to the Earth is evil, what you're going to force me to do is evil.” She whispered the last part, and worried that he’d actually heard her. 

“There is no good and evil, only my desire, as you know. What I desire is your happiness, but I will not give up my own for it. I’ve waited a very long time to have this realm, and I will not be giving it up now.” He paused, studying her. “What would make you happy?” At her silence, he continued. “What made you happy before now?”

She had to think about that. ‘Before now’ felt like such a long time ago, like she could barely remember it. 

“My friends, my family. I liked spending time with them, getting milkshakes at the diner, and having breakfast with my Aunties and Cousin. I liked going to school at Baxter High, I liked my magic lessons, and even spending time at the academy. I liked when things were normal.” Her short walk down memory lane had momentarily made her forget his presence, and there was a sad smile playing at her lips and a far off look in her eyes.

“I’m afraid this is your new normal, my Queen, but I do not doubt you will grow accustomed to it. Soon enough, you will find yourself enjoying it.” He stood from his chair, straightening his jacket. “Until that time comes, I will make the change a bit easier on you. I suppose that when I planned for our eternal rule, I forgot that you are half mortal. We do not feel things in the same way, you get attached to people and routine. I do not.” He sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard but still facing her. “I’ve decided to assign the task of your handmaidens to Prudence Blackwood and her sisters. They have always been very devoted to me, and Prudence needs to make up for her fathers wrongdoings.” She tensed more at the mention of Father Blackwood, a murderous rage brewing inside her.

“Prudence wasn’t a part of it. She was a victim to him as much as any of us, perhaps even more.” She surprised herself by her words. Sure, her and Prudence had grown a bit closer in the last few months, but nothing serious. She remembered the way she had spoken to her only days before, the conversation outside of the academy fresh on her mind. It made her question why she was defending the girl at all, but she reminded herself the two were one in the same. Both orphans, and Sabrina knew if she found her father she would stand by and defend him to the very end, just as Prudence had, longing for fatherly affection. Well, at least that’s what she used to think. She wasn’t so sure she’d be getting anything fatherly from Lucifer. 

“I’m aware, but she is her fathers daughter. Better to keep an eye on her now so she doesn't adapt the same mindset as him in the future. As for visits with the mortals and your ‘family’, I will consider it. It’s not safe out there right now, not even for the Queen of Hell.” She knew he was serious about this, could tell by the hard tone of his voice and dangerous look in his eye, but she still had to question him. 

“Why? Who would even consider harming me? Yes, I am an easy target now that I’m essentially mortal but surely they would know better than to attack me.” She was bewildered he would even worry about someone coming after her. He seemed to have too much pride for that, too large of an ego to consider someone going against him a possibility. He was constantly surprising her.

“What do you mean ‘essentially mortal’? Did you not get your powers back after the coronation?” She was dumbfounded. Surely she hadn’t had her powers the whole time. This must be some sick joke. 

Then she remembered the rush of energy, of power that she felt after the apocalypse began, and realized she must have gotten them back. Deciding to test this theory, she closed her eyes and tried to make rose petals fall from the sky as she had done at the academy before. When she opened them again, she smiled at the sight of the pretty red petals falling all around her. This time the tears in her eyes were from happiness.

“I didn’t realize.” She told him quietly. 

“There are many things about our new bond that we both have yet to learn, daughter. When I was told of the prophecy from the ancient gods I wasn’t given much information either.” He told her bitterly. She almost chuckled at his frustration with not knowing everything.

He placed a hand on her thigh, tugging her body closer to his. Then something inside of her took over. She wasn’t sure what, she wasn’t sure why, but all she could think about was kissing him. It was like something she had to do as much as she had to breath. Like she would die if she didn’t.

So she did.

Turning, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his. The kiss was rough, it was needy. It was hot. Sabrina felt like her entire body was on fire, engulfed in the warmth his was emitting. It was an addicting feeling. 

Needing to deepen the kiss, she shifted, swinging her leg over his thigh to straddle him. His hands gripped her waist tightly, hers fisting in his dark hair. He nibbled on her lip, swiping his tongue out across her bottom one, begging for access. She granted it eagerly, and her tongue immediately shot out to meet his. Their mouths moved against one another, their tongues dancing together in a battle for dominance, neither backing down. 

Needing more, she ground her hips down into his, both of them releasing pleased groans at the delicious new friction. Without realizing what she was doing, she bit down on his tongue, earring another groan from him. She smirked against his mouth, pleased with the amount of control she was having over him. 

They continued to kiss and grind, wrapped up in one another, until there was a sharp knock at the door. At first, Sabrina decided to ignore it, letting out a frustrated noise. By the fourth knock, she grew irritated enough to push her father away. Climbing up from her spot in his lap, she marched over to the door, the fire in her eyes like no other. She threw the door open, prepared to give whoever was interrupting her a piece of her mind, when she came face to face with none other than the mother of demons. 

Lilith’s eyes widened when she took in the girl's appearance. Her lipstick was smudged, her nightgown rumpled on her body, and her eyes dark with rage and lust.

“Lilith, what is it? I’m busy.” She snapped at the woman. Normally, she’d rarely ever use that tone, but she was hot and pissed and wanted to get back to the man laying across her bed behind her. Lilith seemed to find her bearings, quickly collecting herself when Sabrina raised an irritated brow. 

“Forgive me, your majesty. I was only coming to make sure you were alright after your incident earlier this evening.” She gave her a once over. “You seem to be fine now.” There was jealousy dripping from her voice, and a hint of judgement.

“Yes, I am.” When Lilith made no move to leave she asked, “Is there something else?”

“Yes, actually. Your family was very concerned after dinner, they’ve been requesting to see you all evening. Shall I send them up?” Sabrina’s eyes widened. She’d forgotten about them, distracted by her heavy make out session with the Dark Lord.

“Yes, send them up.” She went to close the door, but stopped just before Lilith left. “But not right now! Give me a bit to, um,” She paused, glancing in the direction of her bed. “Collect myself.” Lilith nodded, and disappeared down the hall.

Sabrina slammed the door, tuning on her heel with wide eyes. Lucifer was still lounging on her bed, his eyes dark. A devilish smirk was playing at his lips, and he was stroking his obvious erection through his pants.

“Now, can we get back to what we started, daughter?” He asked smugly. She blushed.

“No, my family is coming up any minute. You need to go.” She went towards the mirror that was hanging in her room, startled by her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair a mess, her lips swollen from kisses. She immediately began trying to straighten herself up when Lucifer stood from his spot on the bed. 

While she was trying to wipe away the lipstick from around her mouth, Lucifer grabbed her hips from behind.

“Now Sabrina, don’t be a tease.” He pressed himself against her, and she could feel his hard length against her bum. “I’ve waited centuries for you, I will not wait a moment longer for us to experience the most unholy bliss together.” He began rocking his hips into her ass, and she moaned when his hand came up to massage her breast through the thin material of her nightgown. His warm fingers pinched her hard nipples, and she moaned again, throwing her head back onto his shoulder.

Before he could get too far, she remembered her guests would be arriving soon, and she couldn’t have them come with her looking like this. She pushed herself off him and tuned, finding that he was breathing just as heavily as she was. She shook her head. 

“No, I told you. You have to go before they come.” 

“And I told you that will not be denied tonight, not even by you. How many times must I say it? We are meant to be together, Sabrina, in every way.” He took a step toward her, but she took one back.

“You can’t- you couldn’t have expected us to do that? Tonight?” She shouldn’t have been surprised, he probably did it every night and she had probably given him the idea that’s where things were going, but knowing it would happen at some point and knowing it would happen that night were two very different things. She felt lightheaded again.

“Of course, daughter. You are my consort, therefore it is your duty to pleasure me.” He was walking towards her again, and for every step he took she took another back until she was pressed to the wall. She had to think quickly. She wasn’t ready for that, not tonight.

“What if we made a deal?” He eyed her curiosity, his hands now on either side of her to keep her in place. 

“A deal with the devil? Are you sure you're ready for that, Sabrina?” He asked her.

“I will not have sex with you yet, but I’m willing to compromise. I want more time to adjust to my new life before sleeping with you.” He looked upset, but not as much as she expected. He was intrigued, she could tell.

“If I agree to this, what would I get?” She thought for a moment. She wasn’t sure what he wanted, so she had to ask.

“What do you want?” He grinned wickedly.

“In exchange for restraining myself from you, you will spend your nights in my bed, and join me for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day.” She eyed him, trying to find any loophole he would have put in for himself.

“If I join you in your bed, we will still not be having sex until I’m ready. Is that clear?” At his slight nod she continued. “And I will only be forced to do these things until we have sex. After, I will not have to if I do not wish to.” He nodded, agreeing to her terms.

“So, do we have a deal?” He asked her, grinning.

“Yes, we have a deal.” She offered her hand to shake on it, which he took, but quickly pulled her into him again, kissing her fiercely. She let out a surprised noise, but soon she was kissing him back. She vaguely felt her back being slammed against the wall, and his body pressing her into it roughly.

She hooked her leg around his waist, grinding on him again when the knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. He pulled away, smirking at her disheveled appearance.

“I’ll see you this evening, my Queen.” Then he was gone, and she was dropped to the floor. She caught her breath after a moment, then stood and attempted to brush out her messy hair again. 

“Come in!” She yelled to Lilith at the door. The mother of demons began to open it slowly, before it was swung open roughly and an angry Zelda Spellman stormed into the room.

Her eyes were immediately on her small niece, still standing in the corner of the room. Sabrina thought she saw her jaw drop a bit after taking her in, probably assuming the worst.

“Sabrina! What has he done to you?” She knew her Auntie well. To be fair, she had a feeling her Aunt’s idea of what had been happening wasn’t far off from what actually happened, but how could she tell her that she was so intimate with him willingly? 

“Nothing. Really, he left a little while after I woke up.” Not a lie. “I must’ve been asleep for a while, I only woke up a minute before Lilith came.” That wasn’t true, but it was a white lie. No harm done.

She realized that Hilda had come into the room right after Zelda, and went to assure her that she really was alright. For now, at least. 

“Perhaps I could get you some tea, your majesty? Maybe something to eat, the Dark Lord said you barely touched your food this evening.” Lilith paused, observing her. She seemed to be doing that quite a bit as of late. “Too much excitement, I’m sure.” 

Sabrina found it strange how tense Lilith looked, like she was worried about getting caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. Sabrina just wasn’t sure why.

“Excitement? How could she be excited?” Zelda asked. Her anger seemed to be coming out, now that she knew her niece wasn’t in immediate danger, something that only brought Sabrina more stress. Lilith looked around hesitantly. 

“These walls have ears, Zelda Spellman. You’d do well to remember that.” Lilith told her in a hushed warning tone. Zelda shut her mouth at that, choosing not to voice whatever she was going to say.

Lilith disappeared and the room went quiet, no one daring to speak even after the woman returned with the tray of tea. Sabrina suddenly felt cold, realizing she was still in the skimpy nightgown someone had put her in earlier. She wondered if Lucifer had been the one to undress her, the thought sending a chill down her spine.

“Lilith, would you go get a warm robe for me to wear? And maybe some slippers, I’m a bit cold.” Lilith nodded, lip twitching in a sneer. It seemed Sabrina wouldn’t be the only one having to get used to change. Lilith had to wait on a half mortal sixteen year old girl, a large difference from her normal life in Hell.

“Aunties, where’s Ambrose? And what happened to my friends?” She asked when she noticed their absence. 

“Your friends were sent home, love. The Dark Lord didn’t think they should stay with all the demons around, not really the place for mortals now is it?” Hilda joked, trying to break the tension. “Ambrose was speaking with Prudence, he should be up soon though. Lilith sent someone to bring him here after.” Sabrina nodded.

“Why is Prudence still here?” She asked.

“She’s your new handmaiden. She’ll stay living here, did the Dark Lord not tell you?” Lilith asked, coming back from Sabrina’s closet with a long red silk robe and dainty red slippers. Not the cozy pink set she was used to, but it’d have to do. 

“He did, I must’ve forgotten.” She said quietly while slipping on the robe. She had to admit, the fabric felt great against her skin. 

“A handmaiden? Prudence?” Zelda asked. Clearly she hadn’t heard about it before. “That must’ve been what she wanted to talk to Ambrose about, and why it couldn’t wait until later.”

“She did seem to be in a rush.” Hilda commented beside her. They had moved to Sabrina’s reading area for a place to sit and talk, and the couches were as comfortable as they looked. 

“Did she seem… happy about it?” Sabrina asked tentatively. It was no secret that Prudence and her sisters were not fond of Sabrina. It was something Prudence made sure she knew the other night at the academy. She hoped they wouldn’t hold it against her, the fact that she was Queen and they were her handmaidens now. It was a low blow. 

“She looked proud.” Zelda told her. Sabrina raised a brow in disbelief. “Prouder than usual. For many witches it’s a big deal for the Dark Lord to choose you for something so important.” Sabrina felt relieved after hearing this.

“It is, I expect many witches will be upset for not being chosen.” Lilith told her “That being said, many will attempt to get close to you now that your Queen. The Dark Lord has many followers, you’ve seen first hand what some will do to be close to him.” Sabrina nodded, thinking back to Mildred at the Feast of Feasts. She slit her throat because she believed it’d make her live forever in the Dark Lord’s heart. She didn’t want to find out what others would do to simply have dinner with him, or spend a moment with his daughter.

Sadly, she knew she would. She knew what fake friends were, even if she never truly had them. Nick (oh, Nick) had been a fake boyfriend. She was just a task for him. Something he had to do for his Dark Lord. She hadn’t truly meant anything to him, at least not at first, and maybe not at all. She’d never know now, she told him to go. She was Queen now, and he was just the warlock that broke her heart.

The next half hour passed slowly, and was mostly spent in silence. Sabrina didn’t want to talk about her feelings, not anymore. She wasn’t happy with how things turned out, but she would be devastated if anything bad happened to her loved ones because of her defiance. Things weren’t terrible right now. She just had to keep it that way. Zelda’s annoyed huff drove her out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at her Aunt. 

“What? I can’t be expected to just sit by and watch while that man does who knows what to my niece. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, this isn’t alright. You shouldn’t be here. You should be home, with your Aunt Hilda and I. Right now, we should be tucking you into bed, saying our good nights. We shouldn’t be worried about what your father will do to you once we leave. You shouldn’t be living here, you shouldn’t be the Queen of Hell.” Zelda was close to tears again, but this time she wasn’t angry. She was devastated. She was mourning the life she lost. Sabrina had forgotten she wasn’t the only one who’s world turned upside down.

For their entire lives Zelda and Hilda Spellman worshipped the Dark Lord, and now he was taking the girl who had been theirs for the last sixteen years. Sabrina now understood why she had been so emotional, so unlike herself at dinner. Her entire life just changed in a matter of days. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

Sabrina stood from her spot and walked over to where Hilda and Zelda sat across from her. She bent in front of them, and gathered them into her arms. It was what they used to do when she was upset, and it always made her feel better. She hoped it may have the same effect on them. After a minute, Sabrina spoke up. 

“Aunties, I know this is going to be hard. For all of us. But I need you to look out for yourselves. I can handle myself, I can keep myself safe, he’s not going to hurt me.” At least not in some ways. “But I can’t protect myself, and I can’t protect you if you step out and go against him. I’m terrified of what he’ll do to you, and I won’t be able to live with myself if something happens to you because of me. You guys are the only thing that will keep me sane in here, you're my light in this darkness. I need you to keep it that way. I need you to stay alive, and stay safe. Can you do that for me?” It was true. These people were her reason to live, and she wasn’t sure what she’d do if she lost them. 

“Oh, of course, little lamb.” And then Hilda burst into tears again. “Your Aunt Zelda and I are going to be just fine, and so are you darling. You are so strong Sabrina. Our strong girl.” Zelda didn’t respond, but she nodded along to what Hilda said. She seemed to be at a loss for words. 

For the next little while, Sabrina had this. She had them, and it wasn’t something she ever wanted to give up. The door opened shortly after, and Sabrina looked up with sad eyes to see Ambrose entering the room. After seeing his cousin and Auntie’s tear stained faces, he too let his tears fall, coming over to join the group hug. 

“Ambrose, I missed you so much.” Sabrina said, clinging to her older cousin for dear life. 

“Right back at ya, cousin.” He laughed sadly. “Are you okay?” Sabrina just nodded, pulling back to face him. Her cousin saw the look in her eye, and he knew she could handle herself. He could also see she didn’t want to talk about it right now, knowing that wasn’t what she needed from him. For tonight they would just hold onto each other, and face whatever tomorrow held when it came.

“As much as I hate to break this up, it is time for the Queen to retire for the evening. I will teleport you home.” Lilith told them, holding out her hand. They all nodded, and went to say their goodbyes to Sabrina. 

“Let’s not say goodbye, just… goodnight, and I’ll see you later.” She told them. They nodded, smiling sadly. 

“Goodnight, my love. We’ll see you later.” Hilda placed a kiss on her head before moving to stand beside Lilith. 

“Night, cousin. Don’t get into too much trouble before I see you next.” Ambrose got a small laugh out of her, and kissed her temple before he too went to stand by Lilith. 

“Goodnight, Sabrina. We will see you soon.” Zelda placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before standing. “Stay strong, Sabrina, and remember: you are a Spellman. Let no man hold power over you.” She said sternly. Sabrina nodded, watching as she walked over to the group. The Spellmans grabbed onto Lilith’s arm, and then they were gone. She wished she could have had more time with them.

Lilith returned moments later, this time alone. She came over to stand beside Sabrina, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“This is hard, but it will get easier.” Sabrina nodded, not yet making eye contact with Lilith. “Now come, child. It’s time you rest.” Lilith made to move to Sabina’s bed, but she stopped her, remembering her deal from earlier. 

“I’m not staying here tonight. I’ll be spending my evenings with my father for the time being.” Sabrina looked at her now, and it was clear the young girl was scared. Only a little, but it was there. Lilith nodded.

“May I ask, why? The Dark Lord never implied you’d have to sleep in his chambers?” Lilith asked. Sabrina hesitated, biting her lip before responding.

“We made a deal.” Lilith raised a curious eyebrow. “I don’t have to have sex with him until I’m ready, but in return I sleep in his room and spend every meal with him.” Thinking about it now, it didn’t feel like a very fair deal for him. There must have been a loophole in there that she missed, but she didn’t feel like worrying over that now. Maybe it was just her being overly cautious. Hopefully.

“A deal with the devil? I must admit, I wasn’t sure you’d ever have it in you. Perhaps you’ll do better than I expected.” Lilith told her, almost fondly. “Well then, we should be going if you're ready now?” Sabrina nodded, and then Lilith was grabbing her and she felt the familiar sensation of teleporting.

When her feet touched the solid ground again and the world became clear, Sabrina saw they were in the academy hallway standing in front of the headmaster's chambers. She had never been inside, as it was reserved for family only, but she knew it would be as extravagant if not more than her own rooms. Lilith knocked on the dark wood.

“My Lord?” Lilith asked tentatively. Sabrina heard a muffled ‘enter’ from the other side of the door, then she was ushering her inside.

She was right about this room being very extravagant. It was similar to hers, but slightly larger. There was a bar, a reading corner, with what must have been two hundred books, a fireplace, a small dining table, and a large four poster bed. It was bigger than Sabrina’s, and much more flamboyant. There were signs of satanic worship all around the room, including one wall featuring a mural of the story of Lucifer Morningstar told through it’s art. Sabrina thought her heart stopped when she saw Lucifer himself stepping out of what must have been his dressing room, silk robe clinging to his body, followed by a few lesser demons she assumed to be his maids. He grinned slyly at her, not even hiding the way his eyes were on her body. 

“That will be all for tonight, leave us be.” He told the servants. The demons and Lilith bowed before quickly exiting the room, though he paid them no attention. Once they were gone, he started slowly walking towards her and Sabrina found she was frozen in place. He didn’t stop until he was directly in front of her, so close Sabrina could feel his unnaturally warm body heat on her silk clad skin. Despite the warmth, it sent a shiver down her spine when his fingers grazed over her exposed shoulders, right next to the robe.

“Now, my little apple, it is time for us to go to bed.” His voice was raw, and he spoke in a quiet, deep way that sent heat pooling in her stomach. Slowly, his hands began moving down her arms, pushing the piece of clothing from her body and onto the floor. She now stood before him in only her thin nightgown, making her heart race even faster. She nodded.

“Okay, so let’s go.” Her voice came out in a whisper, and she cringed at how lustful she sounded. That was not what this was. She wasn't ready for that, and she didn’t want that. She couldn’t deny the way her body called out for his, but she prayed he himself couldn’t tell. He smirked down at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Turning on his heel, gesturing for her to follow him, he walked over to the bed. Just as Sabina was approaching it, he tugged off his robe and was suddenly there before her, in all his naked glory. She felt her eyes widen and cheeks heat at the sight of him, and could only hope that her jaw wasn’t on the ground as well.

“What- what are you doing? We have a deal and I-”

“Hush, daughter. You never said I had to be clothed.” He grinned wickedly, making her blush even more.

“I didn’t think I’d have to.”

“I sleep naked, of course. I have for centuries. Your welcome to as well, I highly recommend it.” He gave her a new kind of smile, a playful one. It was a strange sight, but not an unpleasant one. He looked even more attractive now. 

Sabrina let out an embarrassed, breathy laugh, trying to divert her eyes to no avail. 

“No, I’m alright.” She pulled the blankets back and quickly climbed into the bed. She was laying on the very edge, tense and awkward, staring at the ceiling while he stared at her. She glanced over at him. “What?” She asked.

“Our time was cut short this evening, if I remember correctly. I have not been pleasured today, daughter, and that,” he crawled onto the bed, pulling her closer until his body was hovering over hers, lips an inch apart. “Simply won't do.” 

“But-but we had the deal.” She whispered, a pleasant mixture of terrified and excited.

“A deal to not have sex. You never said anything about,” Lucifer nibbled on her bottom lip, making her whimper. “Other stuff.” Then his lips claimed hers.

The kiss was passionate, just as it had been earlier, making it feel as though it had never ended at all. Sabrina’s hand came up, knotting itself in his hair, the other digging into his broad shoulder. This time it was her that needed to deepen the kiss, tongue darting out to lick across his lower lip. His mouth opened to her, his own tongue coming to tangle with hers as the fight for dominance began once more.

He was now resting most of his weight on her, and she could feel his growing erection between her thighs. Just the thought of grinding against it made her moan, panties become wetter by the second. Sabrina knew if things didn’t end soon her body could take full control, going places she was not yet ready for. As much as she hated the thought of it now, she needed this to end, soon.

The hand in his hair drifted down to his shoulder, the other trailing down his toned chest. She loved the way his muscles jumped under her touch when she brushed her fingers over his abs, slowing going lower, lower, lower. He groaned loudly into her mouth when her small fingers finally brushed over his cock, encouraging Sabrina to continue.

She’d never done this with Harvey, but had with Nick a few times before, though it was mostly the confused fumbling of a teenage girl. She suddenly felt shy and embarrassed. What if I do it wrong? She thought to herself. She tried to get over the worry. She knew she had done it right with Nick, something he told her many times after the fact, but he was not much older than her. Yes, definitely more experienced, but still a teenager. This was not Nick, this was not a teenager. This was a man, a grown, celestial, naked man, and she had no clue what to do with him.

Lucifer, sensing her hesitation, broke the kiss. He stared down at her for a minute, lips swollen and eyes dark. He was as breathless as her.

“Do you want me to show you?” He asked her. She was momentarily taken aback. He was sincere, not angry that she didn't already know what to do. If anything, the thought of teaching someone what he liked seemed to… excite him. She nodded, wide eyed and eger, and his hand trailed down to cover hers.

He gasped at the feel of her hand on him, allowing her to get a good grip before slowly moving up and down, reveling in the way her soft hand stroked him. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft, low moan. Sabrina bit her lip, his noises of pleasure making her even more turned on, if that was possible.

After a few moments, she had had enough of only watching him, needing more, and shot up to connect their lips once again. The pace of her hand started slowly increasing, and every satisfied moan he let out made her infinitely wetter than she had been before. When she finally couldn’t take it anymore, her other hand fell from his shoulder, going between their bodies and into her soft underwear. She moaned when her fingers met her center, she didn’t think she had ever been so wet.

The kisses started getting sloppy, Sabrina’s hand and fingers falling out of their rhythm as the two got closer to their release. Sabrina let out another loud moan as her walls clenched tightly around her own fingers, and she experienced the strongest orgasm of her life. Lucifer came not long after, his free hand palming her breast and hips bucking into her hand. 

When the two finally settled some minutes later, Sabrina felt as tired as she was satisfied. She had a feeling she would soon be sleeping like the dead. A wave of complete and utter content washed over her, and she sighed. 

“I like pleasuring us.” She whispered, seemingly to herself. Lucifer chuckled lightly, rolled off her, and finally got under the covers. He grabbed the hand that was still covered in her, and she watched in amazement as he sucked and licked, moaning like he hadn’t eaten in decades and she was the best thing he’d ever tasted. After he licked her clean, he moved to place a kiss on her forehead that was now coated in a thin layer of sweat.

“Goodnight, my Queen.” He whispered to her. She let her eyes drift closed, the sound of his steady breathing lulling her to sleep.

“Goodnight, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kind of a boring chapter. I think that was why it was so hard for me to write. A lot of the time when I’m reading something boring I skip around until I get to an exciting part and miss a munch of plot details. 😂 terrible but true.  
> Sabrina and Lucifer’s new ‘bond’ is a bit strange, and I’m still trying to work out all the kinks and details of it. We caught a glimpse when he heard her thoughts, but that is only the beginning. We’re going to be seeing a lot of Greek mythology characters, and whoever else I decide to throw in along the way. I think not knowing every little detail of what I’m going to write makes it that much more fun for me!  
> I may be changing the rating to explicit, I think I might be able to get away with that scene at the end, but if I did want to do more of that I probably should. Thoughts? Would you like more smut scenes or skip them? Let me know!  
> As always, I’m taking ideas, suggestions, or hopes for where this story will go. It started out as something I was just writing for myself, but now I’m writing it for all of you as well and want to make sure you enjoy just as much as I do.  
> Next update should be out next Monday, but I’ll have it here sooner if I can. My laptop is broken so I have to write through my iPad for the time being. Definitely not as efficient, but once it’s fixed updates should be faster and longer!  
> Please leave reviews (positive and negative) or questions, and I will answer them all fairly quickly. It motivates me so much to see them in my inbox! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ...so, what did you think? I know it seems like Sabrina is being a bit of a ‘pushover’, but in my mind she’s terrified of what will happen to her family if she continues going against the Dark Lord. She doesn’t know what he’s capable of, and doesn’t fully realize how powerful she is either. She will definitely still rebel, she’s just going to be smart about it.
> 
> Please please please review, and leave kudos if you enjoyed this. Comments are what keep me motivated to write more, even criticizing ones, so please dont leave any thoughts, feedback, or praise (if you have any😉) out!
> 
> I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to update, as I do have a busy schedule, but I’ll try for about once a week. Chapters will vary in length, this one is about 8k words but took me a long time to write because I’m just staring this story.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!  
> ❤️😈  
> ps I think we can all agree were going to Hell for this ship 😬


End file.
